Possessive Childhood Friend
by Yuzu Nishikawa
Summary: Sebenarnya apa alasan utama seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro melarangmu datang ke sekolahnya? terlebih ia terlihat sangat marah saat kau datang tanpa sepengetahuannya/Oneshoot!/Mayuzumi Chihiro x Akemi Kaori!Readers/Don't Like, Don't Read!/ Special Fict for Natsume Rokunami Birthday


Bahagia itu sederhana.

Cukup dengan mendengar suara orang terkasih di pagi hari. Maka, hari-harimu akan dimulai dengan kebahagiaan.

"KAORI BANGUN!"

Jika saja suara tersebut tak membuatmu terkejut, dan berimbas pada sebuah suara merdu yang menyakitkan,

 _Buagh!_

 _Bruk!_

 _Pletak!_

Ahh, apakah hari ini bisa dimulai dengan kebahagiaan? entahlah.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko No Basket By Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Possessive** **Child** **hood Friend** **! By Yuzu Nishikawa**

 **Cast:** Mayuzumi Chihiro, Akemi Kaori!Readers, Akemi Keiko!Sister

[Possessive!Chihiro x Kaori!Readers] Slight Chihiro x Keiko

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship

 **Warning!** Miss Typo(s), Chara OOC (untuk kepentingan fanfic), Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD (author masih belajar)

 _ **'Special fict for Birthday Natsume Rokunami'**_

 _Otanjoubi Omedettou, Natsu xD_

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

" _Ohayou_ , _Kaa-san_." Sapamu pada sang ibu tercinta, yang saat ini tengah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu di dapur sekaligus ruang makan.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum melihatmu yang sudah rapi dengan balutan _seifuku_ sekolahmu, lantas membalas sapaan pagimu " _Ohayou_ , Kaori- _chan_."

Menarik salah satu kursi dimeja makan, lantas kau mulai melakukan ritual pagi hari yaitu sarapan. Menangkup kedua tangan didepan wajah seraya mengatakan _'Itadakimasu'_ , kau mulai menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng yang disiapkan ibumu.

" _Ne, Kaa-san_. Tadi pagi aku mimpi mendengar suara Chi- _chan_ saat terbangun, padahal biasanya dia akan menungguku digerbang rumah kan." Kau terkekeh pelan saat bercerita, mencurahkan segala hal pada ibumu adalah hal yang biasa kau lakukan. Kau merasa lebih nyaman menceritakan hal apa pun pada sang ibu, daripada menceritakannya pada orang lain yang berstatus teman.

"Uhm, apa maksudmu Kaori- _chan_? Chihiro- _kun_ memang ada disini kok." Kata ibumu, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _Kaarage_ yang tengah ia tata diatas piring.

"Eh?!"

Membawa setumpuk _Kaarage_ dipiring, ibumu meletakannya diatas meja makan. " _Douzo_ , Chihiro- _kun_."

" _Arigatou_ , bibi.";

Suara _baritone_ yang terdengar dingin, mengalun dan memasuki indra pendengaranmu. Menoleh kearah sebelah kirimu, indra melihatmu menangkap sesosok pemuda berhelai _silver_ yang dengan tenangnya menyuapkan sebuah _Kaarage_ kedalam mulutnya.

"Kyaaaa Chi- _chan_! Se-sejak kapan kau ada disitu?!" teriakan terkejut darimu atas kehadiran pemuda itu, tak mengusik kegiatan menyantap sarapan sang pemuda.

"Dari kau memasuki ruang makan, Chihiro- _kun_ sudah duduk disana Kaori." jawab ibumu, mengambil alih pertanyaan yang kau tujukan pada pemuda disampingmu.

Masih dengan wajah terkejut, _shock_ , atau apa pun itu. Kau menangkap sebuah luka lebam di pipi kanan sang pemuda. "Chi- _chan_ , pipimu kenapa?"

Dan kali ini pertanyaanmu sukses merebut perhatian sang pemuda. Tapi, bukan jawaban yang kau dapat, kau malah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari si pemuda. Mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu mencubit dengan keras kedua belah pipi _chubby_ -mu.

"Hi-han, Hakhit!" protesmu, memukul-mukul pelan tangan sang pemuda berhelai _silver_ itu.

"Kau tanya pipiku kenapa?! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau memukul pipiku disaat aku berbaik hati membangunkanmu pagi ini agar tak terlambat masuk sekolah!" ucapnya, sarkatis.

"Haa-Han, tholong!" ucapmu meminta bantuan, dan hanya dibalas oleh kekehan kecil dari sang ibu.

Puas mencubitmu pipimu, pemuda berhelai _silver_ yang kau yakini sebagai -Mayuzumi Chihiro, pemuda 18 tahun pecinta _light novel_ sekaligus- teman kecilmu, melepas cubitannya. Kembali menikmati sarapan yang telah terhidang di meja makan. Kau mengelus secara pelan kedua belah pipimu yang memerah, menatap sebal atas tindakan Mayuzumi tadi. "Aku tak ingat pagi ini kau membangunkanku, Chi- _chan_!" ujarmu, _sarkatis_.

"Perbaiki dulu ingatanmu, Kaori. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau bilang mendengar suaraku saat terbangun tadi. Ahh, jangan lupa perbaiki juga cara tidurmu yang terlalu berantakan!" sindir Mayuzumi.

Wajahmu sontak merona, membayangkan Mayuzumi melihatmu tidur dengan _pose_ memalukan, "A-apa saja yang kau lihat Chi- _chan_?!" kau memberanikan diri menatap wajah Mayuzumi, tapi hanya dibalas tatapan kosong dari Mayuzumi.

" _Gouchisousama deshita_. Piringnya aku taruh di _wastafel_ ya, bibi," ucap Mayuzumi, tak menjawab pertanyaanmu dan malah melenggang pergi menuju _wastafel_.

"Letakan saja Chihiro- _kun_ , Biar nanti bibi cuci sekalian." Pinta ibumu.

"Chi-"

" _Ohayou, Kaa-san_. Hari ini aku ada jadwal kuliah pagi, jadi aku tidak ikut sarapan." Sebuah suara menginterupsi ucapanmu. Kau menggembungkan pipi sebal kearah gadis bertubuh tinggi langsing dengan surai sewarna denganmu yang baru saja memasuki area ruang makan. Gadis yang kau kenali sebagai kakakmu itu, menatap binar pemuda yang baru saja menaruh piring kotor di _wastafel_ dapur. Lalu, dengan seenaknya ia menubruk, memeluk, bergelayut manja pada Mayuzumi.

"Chi- _kun_ , _Ohayou_." Sapa kakakmu, melingkarkan tangannya pada Mayuzumi. Membuatmu naik pitam, murka karena kelakuan seenaknya kakakmu pada teman kecil sekaligus pemuda yang sudah lama kau taksir itu.

"Keiko- _nee_! Lepaskan Chi- _chan_!" protesmu, menggebrak pelan meja makan dan dibalas oleh gelengan kepala ibumu.

"Hee, Kaori- _chan_. Chi- _kun_ saja tak protes, kenapa kau yang marah?" sindir Keiko kakak perempuanmu -Akemi Keiko gadis berusia 20 tahun- yang sontak saja dapat membungkammu.

Kau kembali menyantap nasi goreng yang mulai mendingin, sesekali melirikan matamu pada Mayuzumi dan kakak perempuanmu yang tengah berbincang dengan suara kecil. Kau membelalakan matamu terkejut, tanpa sadar menjatuhkan sendok yang kau pegang saat melihat kakakmu mengecup pipi Mayuzumi. Terlebih walau tetap berwajah datar, tapi semburat tipis menghiasi wajah Mayuzumi. "Keiko- _nee_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakmu, tak terima atas perlakuan kakakmu pada Mayuzumi.

"Apa? Aku hanya mencium luka lebam di pipi Chi- _kun_. Lagipula karena siapa ya, Chi- _kun_ punya luka lebam di pipinya?" sindir kakakmu, membuatmu bergeming.

"Kaori, kalau kau terus berteriak lama-lama kau bisa darah tinggi!" omel Mayuzumi, tanpa ekspresi.

"Keiko, kau bilang hari ini ada jadwal kuliah pagi? Kalau tak berangkat sekarang, kau bisa terlambat." Ujar ibumu, mencoba menengahi perdebatanmu dan kakakmu.

"Ahh, benar juga, Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu _Kaa-san_. Dah Chi- _kun_ , jangan lupa ucapanku!" pamit Keiko, melepas pelukan pada Mayuzumi, lantas mencium pipi ibumu lalu melenggang pergi menuju pintu keluar tanpa mempedulikan dirimu yang tengah merengut kesal.

"Kaori, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. 5 menit aku tunggu di gerbang depan, telat sedikit aku tinggal." Kata Mayuzumi, lantas ikut melenggang pergi dari ruang makan setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada ibumu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Possessive Childhood Friend-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Berangkat ke sekolah bersama merupakan rutinitas pagi Mayuzumi dan Kaori. Kebetulan sekolah Kaori searah dengan _Rakuzan High_ , jadi setiap pagi Mayuzumi mengantar Kaori hingga depan gerbang sekolahnya, baru ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, Mayuzumi mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang ia baca. "Kaori, berhenti berwajah seperti itu!"

Kau hanya melirikan matamu sebentar kearah Mayuzumi, lalu kembali membuang muka dengan pipi menggembung, dan bibir mengerucut sebal. Mayuzumi mendengus sebal, memberi tanda pada novel yang ia baca, lalu menutupnya. "Sekali lagi, berhenti berwajah seperti itu Kaori!" tegur Mayuzumi, mencubit pelan sebelah pipimu, sontak kau meringis.

"Kenapa sih, Chi- _chan_ mau-maunya di cium oleh Keiko- _nee_?!" akhirnya kau mulai menyuarakan hal yang membuat moodmu memburuk pagi ini.

"Keiko melakukannya secara tiba-tiba, lantas aku tak bisa mengelak. Lagipula kau yang adiknya pasti mengerti watak kakakmu yang jahil itu kan." Jawab Mayuzumi.

"Lalu, kenapa wajah Chi- _chan_ memerah?!" tanyamu, sedikit membentak. Menoleh kearah Mayuzumi, mencoba menatap wajahnya.

Mayuzumi balas menatapmu dengan wajah datar dan pandangan kosong, "Itu reaksi alamiah. Ketika ada lawan jenis yang menciummu secara tiba-tiba, rona merah pasti akan merambat dikedua belah pipimu."

Kau berdecih pelan, seraya berkata "Darimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu, Chi- _chan_. Apa kau mencontek kalimat itu dari salah satu _light novel_ yang kau baca," ucapmu, _sarkatis_.

"Terserah apa katamu, Kaori." Balas Mayuzumi, dingin.

Kau kembali menggembungkan pipi, merutuki kebodohanmu. Karena cemburu pada kakak kandungmu, tanpa sadar kau malah memperburuk keadaan dengan kata-kata _sarkatis_ mu. Kau menunduk dan berpikir, mencari jalan keluar untuk suasana yang tak mengenakan ini. Hingga sebuah sentilan di dahi, membuatmu meringis dan mendongkakkan kepala.

"Sakit Chi- _chan_!" omelmu, mengelus dahi yang tadi mendapat sentilan manis dari jari-jari panjang milik Mayuzumi.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa terus menunduk. Lihat, kau sudah sampai disekolah." Balas Mayuzumi, menunjuk gerbang sekolahmu yang banyak dilewati oleh para siswa sekolah.

"Ahh, benar juga. Maaf Chi- _chan_ aku melamun," ucapmu, menyesal.

Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis, sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah lekungan senyum. Membuat rona merah alami menghiasi pipimu, lalu ia mengelus puncak kepalamu. "Maaf, salahku juga. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu."

Kau tersenyum lebar, saat Mayuzumi mengajukan tawarannya. Suatu kebiasaan dari kecil, ketika ia merasa bersalah, Mayuzumi akan menawarkan diri untuk mengabulkan satu permintaanmu. "Kalau begitu aku mau menjemputmu disekolah, sampai Chi- _chan_ selesai latihan basket."

Bibir Mayuzumi yang tadi tertarik membentuk sebuah lekungan keatas, kini tertarik menuju sudut berlawanan. Dengan wajah datar, Mayuzumi menolak tawaranmu untuk pertama kalinya. "Tidak! untuk hal itu, Kaori." Katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Chi- _chan_ selalu melarangku untuk datang kesekolahmu? Bahkan saat festival kebudayaan di _Rakuzan_ , Chi- _chan_ juga melarangku datang," ucapmu, kembali merengut sebal.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Kaori! Pokoknya kalau aku bilang tak boleh, maka kau tak boleh datang! Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu yang lain, tapi tidak untuk hal tadi!" tegasnya.

"Terserah Chi- _chan_ saja!" balasmu, malas berdebat. Melangkahkan kakimu menuju kedalam gerbang sekolah. Hingga sebuah panggilan dari Mayuzumi, membuatmu menoleh kembali.

"Kaori, ingat! Saat pulang nanti, jangan pergi kemana pun. Kau harus langsung pulang! Dan jangan berbicara pada anak laki-laki tanpa pengawasanku, mau itu _senpai_ -mu atau teman seangkatanmu." Kata Mayuzumi, panjang lebar.

Kau mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, lalu kembali melangkah menuju gedung sekolah. Kau berpikir kembali, kenapa setiap pagi Mayuzumi selalu mengatakan hal tersebut. Tak mengerti apa maksudnya, dan saat kau tanyakan alasannya pun, ia hanya menjawab _'Karena itu berbahaya!'_. Yah, kau pun sebenarnya tak ambil pusing karena masalah itu. Karena menurutmu apa pun yang dikatakan Mayuzumi adalah bentuk perhatian dan kasih sayangnya padamu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Possessive Childhood Friend-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kaori House, pukul 03.00 P.M_

Kau memutar _knop_ pintu utama rumah, seraya mengucapkan salam _'Tadaima'_ yang tak dibalas oleh siapa pun karena memang tak ada orang dirumah. Melepas sepatu sekolah di _genkan_ dan meletakannya di _getabako_ , lalu memakai sandal ruangan. Berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah menuju tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua tempat kamarmu berada. Tapi, kakimu melangkah keruang keluarga terlebih dahulu, duduk bersimpuh didepan sebuah altar doa yang memajang sebuah foto seorang pria paruh baya. Menangkup kedua tangan didepan wajah seraya berdoa dan mengucapkan salam. "Aku pulang, _Tou-san_."

Selesai memberi salam dan berdoa untuk ayahmu yang telah meninggal, kini kau berjalan menaiki anak tangga yang menuju kamarmu, membuka pintu kamar dan berbaring diatas _single bed_ milikmu.

Hening.

Sepi.

Wajar saja, ibumu masih bekerja dan baru pulang sekitar pukul 5 sore, sedangkan kakakmu mungkin akan pulang sedikit malam, jika ia pergi main bersama temannya selepas kuliah. Kau menatap langit-langit kamar karena bosan. Tiba-tiba terlintas wajah Mayuzumi dilangit-langit kamarmu. Kau kembali berpikir, kenapa Mayuzumi selalu melarangmu datang kesekolahnya dan melarangmu untuk berbicara dengan laki-laki. Alasannya berbahaya? Hei, itu sedikit tak masuk akal bukan? Jika hanya berbicara saja, itu tak mungkin berbahaya. Buktinya kau baik-baik saja saat berbicara dengannya. Mayuzumi juga laki-laki bukan. Kau terus memikirkan alasan sebenarnya dari maksud Mayuzumi, hingga kini matamu mulai terpejam karena mengantuk.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Possessive Childhood Friend-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _Maafkan aku ….., hiks."_

" _Berjanjilah kau akan terus melindunginya ,….."_

" _Aku berjanji, aku akan terus melindungi Kaori, …."_

" _Aku pasti akan menggantikanmu untuk melindunginya, …."_

" _Kau harus menuruti apa kata …., Kaori."_

Kau mengerjapkan kedua matamu secara perlahan, membiasakan indra melihatmu untuk menangkap sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari langit-langit. Suara rintikan hujan, disusul bau khas dari tanah yang basah tertangkap oleh indra pendengar dan penciumanmu. Kau bangun dari posisi tidurmu yang _extreme_ , kepala dan badanmu ada dibawah kasur sedangkan kakimu berada diatas kasur, padahal awalnya tubuhmu terbaring diatas kasur. Menoleh kearah jam yang tergantung manis disalah satu dinding kamarmu.

Pukul 4 sore dan hujan.

Kau menggaruk pelan kepala belakangmu yang tak gatal, mencoba mengingat mimpi yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi, tak ada satu hal pun yang dapat kau ingat. Kau kembali menatap kearah luar melalui jendela kamar.

Hujan.

Tiba-tiba matamu terbelalak sempurna, menyadarkanmu dari kantuk. "Hujan dan pukul 4, kalau tak salah latihan basket Chi- _chan_ selesai jam 6 sore dan Chi- _chan_ tak pernah membawa payung saat sekolah. Padahal ini sudah memasuki musim _Tsuyu_." Gumammu, melihat kalender yang berdiri kokoh diatas meja belajarmu.

' _kalau aku bilang tak boleh, maka kau tak boleh datang!'_

"Tapi kalau aku tak membawakan payung. Ia pasti hujan-hujanan dan bisa sakit, lalu sepertinya bibi dan paman sedang tak ada dirumah. Makanya tadi Chi- _chan_ sarapan dirumah." Gumammu, berspekulasi atas dasar sebuah kebiasaan yang sering terjadi.

Kau bimbang, antara ingin tetap menjaga janjimu pada Mayuzumi atau melanggarnya demi kebaikan Mayuzumi juga. Membulatkan tekad, kau mengganti _seifuku_ sekolahmu dengan pakaian biasa, sebuah celana _jeans_ dan _t-shirt_ serta kemeja _flannel_. Meraih kunci rumah dan ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja belajar, kau berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah. Tak lupa, kau mengambil sebuah payung yang berada di sebelah _getabako_. Hanya ada satu payung, tak mau ambil pusing kau melangkahkan kakimu menuju _Rakuzan High_. Tempat Mayuzumi Chihiro menuntut ilmu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Possessive Childhood Friend-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Istirahat 10 menit." Teriak seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson,_ yang disambut oleh sorakan bahagia dari semua _member_ basket _Rakuzan High_ , tak terkecuali Mayuzumi. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dibawah bangku _bench_ , bersandar disana seraya meneguk minuman _Isotonic_ yang disediakan oleh _manager_ klub. Peluh keringat membasahi wajah, rambut dan kaos yang ia pakai. Ia mengusap dengan handuk kecil yang baru saja dibagikan oleh salah satu adik kelasnya. Latihan basket tim _Rakuzan_ memang tak pernah main-main, terlebih jika sang kapten yang turun langsung untuk memberi instruksi latihan. Mayuzumi menghela nafas lelah, sepertinya ia tak bisa begadang untuk membaca novel hari ini. Masih ada waktu beberapa menit hingga waktu istirahat selesai, cukup untuk Mayuzumi menghabiskan waktu dengan beristirahat sembari membaca beberapa halaman novel yang selalu ia letakan di bangku _bench_. Hingga, sebuah percakapan sukses mengusik kegiatan membacanya.

" _Ne, ne_ lihat diluar hujan loh, Reo- _nee_." Ujar sebuah suara cempreng yang penuh semangat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hayama Koutaro lah yang jadi pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kau benar. Untungnya aku membawa payung, sudah memasuki musim _Tsuyu_ , ya." Ujar pemilik suara lemah lembut seperti wanita, Mibuchi Reo.

Mayuzumi mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel, menatap keluar melalui pintu _gymnasium_ yang terbuka sebelah. Ahh, gawat ia tak membawa payung. Sepertinya hari ini ia akan pulang hujan-hujanan saja, ingin membeli payung di _combini_ pun, letaknya jauh. Menebeng payung sampai _combini_? Haha, jangan harap Mayuzumi mau melakukannya. Mayuzumi mencoba memfokuskan diri kembali pada novel yang berada ditangannya. Hingga suara Hayama kembali mengusik ketenangannya.

"Reo- _nee_ lihat, siapa gadis yang berbicara pada Akashi didepan pintu _gymnasium_?"

"Aku tak pernah melihat gadis itu disekolah. Terlebih ia memakai baju bebas dan bukan seragam sekolah. Aku akan menghampirinya."

"Aku ikut, Reo- _nee_."

Mendengar hal itu, mau tak mau pandangan Mayuzumi kembali mengarah ke pintu _gymnasium,_ dan hal tersebut sukses membuat matanya terbelalak lebar karena terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Possessive Childhood Friend-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Butuh waktu 20 menit untuk berjalan kaki dari rumah sampai _Rakuzan High_. Untungnya karena sudah sore, penjagaan digerbang tak terlalu ketat. Sehingga kau dapat masuk kedalam sekolah dengan mudah, tanpa harus menjawab pertanyaan penjaga gerbang. Menggenggam erat payung yang kau pakai, Kini kau melangkahkan kakimu mencari _gymnasium_ yang pasti terpisah dengan gedung sekolah. Bersyukur karena kebetulan atau memang karena instingmu selalu tepat, tak butuh waktu lama kau menemukan _gymnasium_. Berjalan menuju koridor depan _gymnasium_ , kau menutup payung yang tadi kau pakai. Sedikit menjulurkan kepalamu melihat kearah dalam _gymnasium_ , mencoba mencari sosok pemuda berhelai _silver_. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanmu. "Siapa kau?"

Suara _baritone_ penuh nada intimidasi, memasuki indra pendengaranmu. Kau menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda dengan helaian _crimson_ serta tatapan tajam menusuk, menyelediki dan mengintimidasi, membuatmu sedikit bergidik ngeri tak berani menatapnya.

" _A-ano_ , aku mau bertemu dengan Chi- _chan_." Cicitmu, entah terdengar atau tidak.

"Chi- _chan_?" ulang sang pemuda _crimson._

"A-aa, maksudku Mayuzumi Chihiro." Ralatmu, memperbaiki panggilan Mayuzumi.

"Sei- _chan_ , siapa gadis ini?"

Suara lembut disusul kemunculan dua sosok pemuda dari dalam _gymnasium_ merebut _atensi-_ mu dan pemuda _crimson_ tersebut.

"Siapa dia Akashi? _Manager_ dari sekolah lain untuk undangan latih tanding? Atau siapa?" tanya pemuda bersurai _blonde_ pendek dengan satu buah gigi taring yang menyembul keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kebetulan, bisa kau panggilkan Chihiro, Koutaro?" titah pemuda berhelai _crimson,_ yang kau ketahui bernama Akashi itu.

"Aku disini Akashi, tak perlu memanggilku." Ujar sebuah suara tiba-tiba, yang berasal dari belakang Hayama dan Mibuchi.

" _WUAH~_ Mayuzumi- _san_ , kau mengejutkanku!" omel Hayama, mengelus pelan dadanya karena terkejut.

"Chi- _chan_. Err, maksudku Mayuzumi- _kun_." Ujarmu, spontan dan kembali meralat panggilanmu.

Mayuzumi hanya membalas dengan tatapan kosong yang sulit diartikan, lantas kembali berucap, "Sudah 10 menit untuk istirahat, Akashi. Setelah berbicara dengannya aku akan kembali latihan."

"Baiklah. Aku beri waktu 3 menit, Chihiro." Kata Akashi, lalu memasuki _gymnasium_ yang diikuti oleh Hayama dan Mibuchi.

Setelah kepergian Akashi, Hayama dan Mibuchi. Mayuzumi menatap dirimu yang tengah menunduk. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak datang ke sekolahku, Kaori?"

"Maaf, Chi- _chan_. A-aku hanya…"

Kalimat permintaan maafmu diputus oleh Mayuzumi. "Kau tau, kau sudah melanggar dua janji dan kini kau menyusahkanku. Terlebih kau mengganggu latihanku, kau melanggar janji untuk tak datang ke sekolahku, dan kau melanggar janji untuk tak berbicara pada laki-laki lain tanpa pengawasanku!" bentak Mayuzumi. Sedikit merebut _atensi_ para _member_ basket _Rakuzan_ , tak terkecuali sang kapten.

Kau semakin dalam menundukan kepalamu, tubuhmu bergetar ketakutan karena baru kali ini mendengar Mayuzumi membentak dirimu. Semarah-marahnya Mayuzumi, ia hanya akan mengatakan hal yang sedikit menyakitkan atau diam saja. Tapi, baru kali ini ia membentak seseorang saat marah. Terlebih yang ia bentak adalah kau, yang notabene teman kecilnya.

"M-maafkan aku, aku… aku hanya…" suaramu bergetar, kau tak mampu melanjutkan kalimat permintaan maaf. Lidahmu terlalu kelu untuk berucap, kau hanya bisa terisak. Mencoba menyembunyikan airmata yang terus membasahi pipimu.

"Katakan yang jelas! Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan, Akemi?!" bentak Mayuzumi, sekali lagi dan kini memanggilmu dengan nama marga.

Hatimu berdenyut sakit, saat Mayuzumi memanggilmu dengan nama keluarga. Memberanikan diri kau mendongkak dengan wajah basah karena airmata, menatap wajah Mayuzumi yang mengeras karena emosi.

"Aku datang karena mengkhawatirkan, Chi- _chan_. Aku tau kau tak pernah membawa payung saat sekolah, kecuali kalau hujan dari pagi. Aku tau Chi- _chan_ tak akan mau menebeng payung dengan seseorang sampai _combini_. Aku tau Chi- _chan_ lebih memilih hujan-hujanan daripada ikut menebeng payung seseorang. Dan jika Chi- _chan_ sakit, aku juga akan sakit karena khawatir dengan keadaan Chi- _chan_. Terlebih paman dan bibi tak ada dirumah bukan! Dasar Chi- _chan_ bodoh!" bentakmu, melemparkan payung yang tadi kau genggam kearah Mayuzumi, lalu berlari dikoridor menuju gerbang sekolah.

Mayuzumi menatap kosong sosokmu yang berlari menjauh, pandangannya yang kosong kini terlihat benar-benar kosong. Ia mengambil payung yang terjatuh ke tanah karena lemparanmu.

"Tak kau kejar?" tanya seseorang dengan tiba-tiba. Mayuzumi menoleh kebelakang, didapatinya trio _Uncrowned Kings_ beserta mantan kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_ menatap dirinya.

"Tak kau kejar?" tanya Mibuchi sekali lagi. Mayuzumi hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin, Mayuzumi- _san_? Dia datang karena khawatir padamu loh." Kali ini Hayama yang berbicara.

"Akan ku bicarakan nanti dirumah saja." Jawab Mayuzumi, memasuki _gymnasium_ dan melewati para _starting member Rakuzan_.

"Kau tau, Chihiro. Gadis itu hanya membawa satu payung, dan payungnya ia lemparkan kearahmu." Kali ini sang kapten yang berbicara dan berhasil, Mayuzumi berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan membalikan badan menatap Akashi.

"Apa kau bilang tadi Akashi?" tanya Mayuzumi, mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tak salah dengar.

"Gadis tadi hanya membawa satu payung, dan payungnya ia lempar kearahmu. Ia datang karena khawatir terhadapmu dan malah kau bentak, ia juga tak mau kau sampai kehujanan. Tapi, ia sendiri hujan-hujanan." Kata Akashi, terkekeh kecil. Mayuzumi bergeming, otaknya mencerna setiap rentetan kalimat yang baru saja kaptennya katakan.

"Maaf, Akashi. Aku izin pulang duluan, besok kau bisa melipat gandakan latihanku." Ujar Mayuzumi, berlari menuju ruang ganti.

Akashi menyeringai, menyetujui permintaan Mayuzumi. "Baiklah."

"Kau yakin Sei- _chan_? Biasanya kau paling tak suka, jika ada seseorang yang bolos latihan terlebih hanya karena hal asmara seperti itu." Tanya Mibuchi, khawatir.

"Untuk kali ini tak apa, karena aku mengerti perasaannya. Lagipula hari ini aku melihat sosok lain dari Mayuzumi Chihiro," ucap Akashi, disertai seringaiannya.

Mibuchi tersenyum kecil, menyetujui ucapan Akashi, "Kau benar."

" _Ne, ne_. Apa maksud dari sosok lain, Mayuzumi- _san_?"

Pertanyaan polos yang terlontar dari bibir Hayama, membuat Akashi dan Mibuchi _sweatdrop._ Akashi menepuk pelan bahu sang _Raijuu_ dan ucapan prihatin meluncur dari bibir Mibuchi, "Kalau kau sudah lebih besar sedikit, nanti ku beritahu."

Hayama sukses dibuat bingung oleh hal tersebut. "Tapi kan aku sudah besar..."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Possessive Childhood Friend-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi berlari dijalan yang biasa ia lewati, jika berangkat sekolah. Kepalanya tak bisa berhenti menoleh ke segala arah, untuk menemukan sosok gadis betubuh mungil berhelaian coklat muda yang lembut. Payung yang ia pakai tak membuatnya 100% terlindungi dari hujan di awal musim _Tsuyu_ tersebut. Pencariannya membuahkan hasil, disebuah jalan yang sepi ia melihat gadis tersebut, tengah berteduh didepan sebuah toko yang tutup. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, rambut coklatnya basah karena hujan.

"Kaori!" panggil Mayuzumi, seraya berlari menghampiri sang gadis.

Merasa mendengar namamu dipanggil. Kau menolehkan kepalamu ke asal suara, dan mendapati Mayuzumi tengah berlari kearahmu. Rasa sakit hati kembali merayapi hatimu, kau berlari mencoba menghindari Mayuzumi. Menerobos hujan sore itu, tak mempedulikan teriakan dari Mayuzumi. Walau pada akhirnya tangan Mayuzumi berhasil menarikmu, hingga tubuhmu terhuyung kebelakang dan menabrak dada bidangnya. Payung yang Mayuzumi pakai, ia biarkan terjatuh ditanah. Kedua tangannya merengkuh erat tubuh mungilmu, tak mempedulikan hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuh kalian. Kau mencoba memberontak dari pelukan Mayuzumi, memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" pintamu, dengan isak tangis yang menyatu dengan air hujan.

"Tidak akan pernah!" jawab Mayuzumi, menyusupkan jemarinya dihelaian rambutmu yang basah. Sebelah tangannya berada dipinggangmu, mengunci pergerakanmu.

"Kenapa…" kau kembali terisak.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Chi- _chan_. Bukankah aku hanya menyusahkanmu?! bukankah aku hanya menganggumu?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua." Tangismu pecah, kau pasrah berada dipelukan pemuda yang kau sayang.

"Maafkan aku-" Mayuzumi memulai pembicaraannya.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin menjagamu karena janji pada paman."

Kau membelalakan matamu terkejut, tak mengerti apa ucapan Mayuzumi. "A-apa maksudmu, Chi- _chan_?"

"Kau tak ingat? Wajar saja saat itu kau masih berumur 7 tahun dan kau mengalami _shock_ berat. Saat itu pun sama, waktunya adalah hari pertama musim _Tsuyu_. Kau berumur 7 tahun, aku berumur 9 tahun dan Keiko berumur 12 tahun. Saat itu kau yang sudah pulang sekolah, kembali ke sekolah untuk menjemputku yang tak pernah membawa payung. Padahal aku bisa saja pulang bersama Keiko, tapi kau seolah mengerti kebiasaanku tak mau berbagi payung dengan orang asing malah nekat untuk menjemputku. Lalu di _traffic lamp_ tak jauh dari sekolah, saat kau hendak menyebrang sebuah mobil tergelincir. Karena hujan membuat jalanan licin. Entah karena kebetulan atau apa, paman berada tak jauh darimu. Ia mendorongmu dan menggantikanmu tertabrak mobil. Aku dan Keiko yang saat itu lewat untuk pulang sekolah, terkejut melihat korban kecelakaan tersebut adalah paman. Disana aku melihat tubuh paman yang berlumuran darah, kau yang terduduk disampingnya mencoba membangunkan paman dengan mengguncang bahunya pelan. Keiko histeris, ia berusaha berbicara pada paman yang sekarat dan aku hanya bisa memelukmu. Saat itulah aku berjanji pada paman untuk terakhir kalinya." Cerita Mayuzumi, memeluk erat tubuhmu dengan gemetar.

Kau kembali mengingat rentetan kejadian-kejadian yang kau alami, terus berputar bagai _cinematic record_ yang biasa ada dibioskop.

" _Maafkan aku tou-san, hiks."_

" _Berjanjilah kau akan terus melindunginya, Keiko"_

" _Hiks, aku berjanji, aku akan terus melindungi Kaori, tou-san."_

" _A-aku pasti akan menggantikanmu untuk melindunginya, paman."_

" _Kau harus menuruti apa kata Nee-san dan Chihiro, Kaori."_

Kau menangis tersedu mengingat hal terakhir yang diucapkan ayahmu. Mengingat alasan kematian ayahmu. Kau memeluk erat Mayuzumi, menumpahkan segala perasaan bersalah dan sedih atas kematian ayahmu. " _Tou-san_."

"Maafkan aku, Kaori. Ini juga salahku." Lirih Mayuzumi, memelukmu erat mencoba menenangkan.

Kau menggeleng pelan dipelukan Mayuzumi. "Bukan salah Chi- _chan_. Itu salahku, Chi- _chan_ bahkan terus menepati janji pada _tou-san_ sampai sekarang."

Mayuzumi mengusap punggungmu lembut, dan kembali berbicara. "Sudah ku bilang bukan, hanya awalnya. Aku dan Keiko bergantian mengawasimu dari orang yang mau menjahilimu atau laki-laki kurang ajar. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai terpesona oleh sosokmu yang mulai tumbuh dewasa dan menyadari bahwa aku memiliki sebuah perasaan khusus padamu."

Kau membelalakan matamu terkejut, airmata yang mengalir kini berhenti karena pernyataan mendadak dari Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Akhirnya aku jujur pada Keiko bahwa aku punya perasaan khusus padamu. Sebenarnya Keiko menyetujui hal tersebut, ia tak merasa keberatan denganku. Hanya saja ia mengajukan sebuah syarat."

"Syarat apa?" tanyamu, lirih. Masih betah dengan pelukan Mayuzumi.

"Aku tak boleh mengungkapkan perasaanku dan menyentuhmu, sebelum kau lulus dari SMP. Awalnya aku menyanggupi, tapi makin lama melihatmu tumbuh dewasa menjadi remaja yang cantik dan supel. Membuatku takut akan kehilangan dirimu, tanpa sadar aku menjadi pribadi yang _posesif_ akan dirimu. Aku tak ingin kau berbicara pada laki-laki lain disekolahmu, aku tak mau kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang anggota klub ku-"

Mayuzumi melepas pelukanmu, mencengkram kedua bahumu dengan kencang membuatmu meringis sakit. Matanya yang terbelalak lebar dan pupil matanya yang mengecil, ditambah airmata yang secara perlahan menetes walau tersamarkan oleh air hujan, membuatmu tertegun. "Aku merasa akan menjadi gila, membayangkanmu dimiliki lelaki lain. Suka, suka, suka, aku menyukaimu Kaori! Tidak, cinta. Ya, aku mencintaimu Kaori. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hahaha! Tak akan kubiarkan laki-laki lain menyentuhmu, akan kusingkirkan siapa pun yang mencoba menghalangiku untuk memilik-"

Kau tak pernah sekali pun membayangkan sosok Mayuzumi saat ini. Kau membungkam ucapan Mayuzumi, dengan melingkarkan tanganmu pada lehernya dan memeluknya erat. Walau sedikit ketakutan, kau tetap terharu. Tak menyangka pribadi Mayuzumi yang tenang, tak banyak berbicara dan acuh, bisa berubah menjadi _agresif_ , _posesif_ dan lepas kendali, karena rasa cintanya padamu. "Tenanglah, Chi- _chan_. Tak perlu menyingkirkan siapa pun, tak akan ada yang menghalangimu untuk mencintaiku. Karena, aku hanya mencintaimu. Akemi Kaori hanya mencintai Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Tubuh Mayuzumi menegang. Tak menduga atas jawaban yang terlontar dari bibirmu, secara perlahan emosinya kembali stabil. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggangmu, menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu milikmu, menyesap wangi parfum yang memudar karena air hujan membasahi tubuhmu. "Benarkah? Benarkah itu, Kaori?"

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, Chi- _chan_. Aku sudah dari dulu menyukaimu, tapi aku takut kau tidak menyukaiku dan lebih menyukai Keiko- _nee_. Aku takut kau melarangku datang kesekolahmu karena kau tengah dekat dengan seorang gadis." Katamu, mencoba menumpahkan segala kegelisahan yang mengelayut dihatimu.

"Tidak, Kaori. Aku dan Keiko tak ada hubungan apa pun. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai saudara, aku juga tak dekat dengan gadis mana pun. Hanya kau lah satu-satunya gadis yang ingin kumiliki. Jadilah kekasihku Kaori, jadilah milikku seutuhnya." Ujar Mayuzumi, kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhmu.

"Aku bersedia, Chi- _chan_. Jadikan aku kekasihmu, jadikan aku milikmu. Lantas kau juga harus menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

"Dengan senang hati, Kaori," ucap Mayuzumi, tulus. Melepas pelukannya, lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahmu. Mengusap lembut pipimu yang basah, dan secara perlahan wajahnya tergerak maju menuju wajahmu. Kau memejamkan matamu, kala bibir dingin Mayuzumi menyentuh lembut bibirmu yang dingin dan basah. Tak ada lumatan atau hisapan, hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir kalian untuk berbagi kehangatan. Di hari berhujan, di awal musim Tsuyu itu. Akemi Kaori resmi menjadi kekasih dari Mayuzumi Chihiro.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Genkan: entry way yang terdapat dirumah jepang, tempat melepas sepatu.**_

 _ **Getabako: rak sepatu yang berada di genkan**_

 _ **Musim Tsuyu: musim hujan yang biasanya dimulai pada awal bulan Juni (lebih lengkapnya searc di google)**_

 _ **Combini: minimarket**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Otanjoubi Omedettou, Natsume Rokunami *hug/kiss***_

 _ **Special fict yang Yuzu buat dalam satu hari untuk Natsu xD haha Yuzu ga nyangka sehari sebelum ultah Natsu, mood Yuzu untuk nulis fanfict muncul xD Berterima kasihlah pada kakak Yuzu yang beli PS2 *apa hubungannya* dan alhasil laptop seharian kemarin Yuzu kuasai xD Huahahaha *Plak* Ga sia-sia Yuzu Cuma tidur 3 jam demi buat fict ini x) /mengelap airmata**_

 _ **Maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepetan, ga berasa feelnya, endingnya maksa banget dan Mayuzumi jadi OOC sangat T.T Demi cinta Yuzu pada akang Sei *dihajar Natsu* bikin Mayuzumi jadi Posesif itu susah, jadi maaf ya Natsu kalau disini Mayuyu ga keliatan Posesif dan ga sesuai dengan yang Natsu harapkan x( /nangis dipelukan Sei**_

 _ **Yuzu bahkan tak menyangka kalau fict ini bakal selesai dalam satu hari, padahal sebelumnya Yuzu udah bilang ke Natsu kalo fanfict-nya bakal delay sehari, macem episode terakhir Kuroko No Basket xD /dihajar**_

 _ **Oke, sekali lagi 'OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU NATSUME ROKUNAMI/ HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME ROKUNAMI' *ucapin selamat ultah bareng GOM dan Mayuzumi*/tebar bunga mawar  
**_


End file.
